Harry and Hermione:Newfound
by hermionelover12
Summary: Harry,Hermione,Ron,Lavender's fifth year. Ron and lavender are studying with harry and hermione and finds love in each other.they get together and plan to get harry and hermione together. but harry doesn't know if hermione loves him the way he loves her.


Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter or anyone in this story. If i did you would be reading the fifth book (order of the phoenix) right now.  
  
Summary:Harry,Hermione,Ron,Lavender's fifth year. Ron and lavender are studying with harry and hermione and finds love in each other.they get together and plan to get harry and hermione together. but harry doesn't know if hermione loves him the way he loves her. and hermione doesn't know if harry loves her. But in everyone else's eyes they are the perfect couple.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey 'mione? Said a 15 year old gryffindor named harry potter who was walking on an enchanted beach with the most beautiful girl harry knew, His girlfriend Hermione Granger.  
  
Yes Harry. Said 'Mione (a/n nickname)  
  
Harry reached in his pocket and grabbed out a white rose and a white ring box. He kneeled down on one knee And said Ms. Hermione Granger will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man on earth And become Ms.Hermione G. Potter.  
After our sixth year at hogwarts.  
  
Yes,Yes i will Harry i love you. Said 'mione near tears.  
  
Here.said harry holding out the white rose. Close your eyes.  
She eagerly closed her eyes.Harry closed his and pictured the most perfect ring 55kt gold,diamonds all around with a tiny inscription ( I will love you for the rest of My life Harry Potter), that gets larger when you want. When he opened his eyes instead of the white rose the ring was there.  
Open your eyes.He said happily.She opened them and when she saw the ring she shrieked with delight.   
  
Oh harry its wonderful. She said as he put the ring on her finger.  
  
But Harry i don't have a ring for you.She said in a worried voice.  
  
Harry smiled.Here (he handed her the white ring box) i close my eyes and wait for the ring.You close your eyes and think about the ring you want.He said happily.  
  
Really.She said Really.He said smiling.  
  
They closed their eyes and Hermione made the most perfect ring for him.A 50kt gold with two brown stones on one side and two emerald-green stone on the other.and a diamond in the middle, with an inscription almost like harry's.(i will love you and be there for you forever.Hermione Granger-Potter.)   
  
She opened her eyes and grinned at the ring. You can open your eyes now.She said happily.He opened his eyes and grinned.  
I love you 'mione.He said while taking her in a loving embrace.  
  
I love you too Harry!  
  
Harry!  
  
Harry!  
  
Harry Potter lay In his four-poster bed in his Gryffindor 5th year boys' dorm.  
  
He opened his eyes only to see his best friend Ron Weasley staring at him grinning.  
  
Harry suddenly realizied he was embracing his pillow and quickly let it go.  
  
Have a nice dream Harry.Ron laughed  
  
What are you talking about silly ass.Harry said  
  
Don't Play me Harry.I heard you in your sleep.He did an accurate impression of Harry.  
  
I love you 'mione.I love you 'mione.I love you...Oh all right Shut up. Harry   
said as he started throwing pillows at ron.  
  
Ok lover boy.Ron said laughing.  
  
Little did they know Hermione had the same dream.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione,Harry,And Ron.were eating quietly.  
  
Ron kept looking down the table at Lavender. Harry,and Hermione were thinking about the dream. But hermione was trying to read but couldn't concentrate.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione. To the untrained eye it looked like she was doing some serious reading, but if you looked more closely you could see that her eyes weren't moving.  
  
Harry noticed this and decided to see what was wrong.  
  
Hey 'mione what's wrong?He asked  
  
Huh harry n-noth-things wrong, why did you ask?  
  
Cause you're looking at the book but you're eyes aren't steady. C'mon 'mione you know you can tell me anything.  
  
Well I had a special dream.She said blushing. Ron snorted   
What's so funny?She said  
  
Harry had a very special dream too.He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
What was it about? she asked curiously.  
  
At that ron started laughing.  
  
Shut up ron. Harry said.  
  
Ooh it must have been funny too.She said slyly.  
  
Harry just blushed.  
  
Hey Ron shut up or i'll tell lavender lover-boy.Suddenly ron stopped laughing and looked at harry with an know-you-won't look.   
  
Ha-Ha, that shut u up.Harry said.  
  
What was your dream about 'mione?Harry asked.  
  
She blushed and said I can't tell you.You'll have to go through some of my roommates to find out.  
  
Suddenly ron had an idea.  
  
Hey 'mione can i speak to you alone?Ron asked  
  
Sure, what about?She said  
  
I'll tell you  
  
Once they got out of the great hall ron asked her important questions.  
  
What was your dream about 'mione?He asked  
  
I'm not telling you.She said confidently  
  
O.K. never mind. He said through gritted teeth.  
  
'Mione you're close friends with Lavender right?he asked  
  
Yeah why?She said knowing the answer.  
  
I want you to hook me up with her.he said  
  
What's in it for me?she asked  
  
Harry.he said  
  
She blushed and said, what do you mean I don't like harry.  
  
Yes you do.he said doubtfully.  
  
Never Mind she probably doesn't like me anyway.He said  
  
So what's this have to do with me?she asked  
  
Never mind.he said and with that he walked back into the hall.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was sitting there watching as Hermione, and Ron came back.  
  
Hermione had a lost expression on her face, while ron had a angry expression.  
  
Harry went up to ron and said does this have to do with her.he said.  
  
Ron nodded and sat down.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later That night Harry,Hermione,Ron,and Lavender had play to study for the O.W.L.S.  
But none were actually studying. Ron was thinking about Lavender, Lavender was thinking about Ron, Harry was thinking about Hermione, and Hermione was thinking about Harry.  
  
Ooh Lavender is so beautiful, I would just want to see what flavor lip-gloss she has on.ron thought.  
  
Ooh ron is so sexy with his flamboyant red hair and freckles. Lavender was thinking  
  
Ooh Harry is so sexy and muscular from all those years of playing qudditch. I wonder if he likes me. He probably doesn't, he probably thinks i'm just his bookworm friend. I don't  
know why i kissed him at the end of last year. He's the sexy boy-who-lived.Hermione was   
thinking.  
  
Ooh hermione is so sexy she get's better looking every year. Ever since she stepped in our compartment looking for neville's toad, it was like i stepped into heaven.But we do have lot's of things is common. Like we both know lots of great spells, and we're both powerful   
She probably thinks i'm her friend the boy-who-lived.  
  
Suddenly ron got a shock to the brain.  
  
Hey lavender can i speak to you for a minute.He said calmly.  
  
Sure ron.She said.  
  
They went in a corner of the common room,unaware that Harry and Hermione were paying close attention.  
  
Lavender I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. But i like you a lot, will you go on a date with me. But if you won't i'll.. he was cut off because Lavender was kissing him and   
he didn't hold back.  
  
When they broke apart ron said i'll take that as a yes. Then they heard two people clapping. They turned to see Harry and Hermione grinning grinnning from ear to ear.   
Ron turned to Lavender and said does Hermione like Harry?  
  
She loves him she says his name in her sleep. Why? Does harry love hermione?  
  
Yes he had a dream that they were getting engaged.He told her what harry told him about the dream. When he was done lavender had an awestruck look on her face.  
That's the same dream hermione had.She said  
  
You know what we have to do, right?he asked  
yeah we have to get those two together.  
  
  
(a/n) sorry i'll have chapter two up in the next two days   
PLEASE R/R 


End file.
